Yu-Gi-Oh: The Millennium Monsters
by pvtpatton
Summary: How strong can bonds between friends be? Can they withstand pain? Betrayal? Death? Or even time itself? These are the questions that Jace Yuta asks himself as his world is turned upside down after a duel with a mysterious rider and forced into a "game" that takes place every 1000 years. Meanwhile, an evil force bides his time, plucking at his puppet's strings waiting to be revived.
1. Prologue

The air was cold and unforgiving as the normally warm and sunny land was deteriorating before their very eyes. The harsh wind whipped into the seven warrior's long hair as they stared at the three people they once called their friends and leaders. Within the timespan of a month everything changed from protecting the Millennium Kingdom they called home to seeing the dilapidated castle walls of their birthplace. Their families, friends, and neighbors crucified before their very eyes. Homes burned with the fires still visible for miles. And all of this was for the sake of "salvation?"

Blood still dripped slowly from the three swords in front of them melting away at the snow beneath their feet creating a small puddle where they stood. The pungent odor filled each of their nostrils as two questions entered their brains silently making their way towards each other with each understanding the meaning, "Why? How could this of happened?"

Being able to see their breath in the subzero weather it was time to decide who would be victorious as the ten warrior's rushed each other determined to set things right.

It's been 8000 years since that day. And the world has undergone many changes including the hottest game to ever be seen, Duel Monsters. However, the "game" itself has a history, a history where many lives and futures have hung in the balance. This generation will be no exception. In the summer of 20XX Jace Yuta parks his duel runner next to his friend's, Sam Mitchell, ready to duel in their 20th rematch completely unaware that his life will be changed forever.

Introducing, "Yu-Gi-Oh: New Generations- The Millennium Monsters."

* * *

Pvtpatton speaks:

Hey everyone, I hoped you enjoyed the prologue to "Millennium Monsters." I for one am really excited for it because like I said last week not only is it a whole different story but new antagonists, personalities, and characters as well. I would like to thank each and everyone of you for your support and tell me what you think of this new story. Bye!


	2. Chapter 1- The Beginning

**I do not own anything "Yu-Gi-Oh" related. The characters, cards, and settings described in this piece of fanfiction all belong to their rightful owners. All cards in bold however do belong to me, mainly because they are custom made cards I created. Enjoy!**

* * *

Beauty has many definitions. According to the dictionary it can used to describe the characteristic of a person or thing that gives intense pleasure or satisfaction. Of course, this definition can be used interchangeably depending on person to person but Jace Yuta's idea of beauty was what we was experiencing now. The wind whipping against the visor on his helmet as he sped forward on the track trying to get to his destination. The gentle aroma of flowers and various foods that made his mouth water speeding through New Domino City. The blur effect that he had looking down at the pavement as he turned at different intervals avoiding other cars or in some cases people. And last but not least the feeling of pulling back on the throttle nearly making his yellow runner do a wheelie.

He enjoyed every minute of being on his runner especially when it came to putting his other favorite hobby together, dueling. Turbo duels was a cultural phenomenon that appeared years ago but became especially prominent within the past thirty, various duel leagues as well tournaments were created for the very occasion. The type of duel that is held on top of specialized motorcycles instead of on the ground, it is a sport built especially for the speed driven duelists with some speeds even passing 200 MPH And since he was boy staring at the television screen seeing the sheer speed as well as the magnificence that came with the sport, he knew that is just what he wanted to be.

Smiling. Smiling was something he had always done and became so well known of him it became his calling card and even now even this moment of speeding through the city he was doing just that.

With a flashing of light down on his dashboard Jace was shaken out of his trance and looked down to see that his best friend, Sam Mitchell, was calling him. With a swift movement of his hand to connect the speaker to a wireless one in his helmet he picked up the call with a single press of the button. "Yo! What's up?" Jace said nonchalantly in his trademark smooth deep voice.

"Dude?!" was the answer back yelling into his ear making the black haired duelist recoil back hoping it didn't blow his eardrum out. "Where are you?" he finished sounding concerned about the whereabouts of his friend.

Turning another corner with a slight squeal of his tires Jace answered. "I'm coming. I'm coming. Geez. You don't think I would miss our rematch, would you?" he said hearing a sigh on the other side of the line. "I just got held up at school. Engineering isn't easy you know." He said jokingly with a chuckle being heard at the other end.

"Alright, but if you're not here in two minutes I will consider it a forfeit making me the winner." The man said leaving Jace to grimace and then smile.

"I'll be there in one." He said revving his engine and increased his speed.

Making it past more shops and apartments he quickly reached his destination, the on-ramp for the Turbo Duel track built within New Domino. With the sport's popularity it came with a question of where to put specially designed tracks for them and the answer was to build them into the city itself. Many routes and designs were implemented but in the end the tracks honeycombed the entire city with on-ramps to get there.

A crowd was formed around a single duel runner sitting to the right of the ramp. A red runner that had twin tail pipes in the back while simultaneously having a narrow almost needle like front. The cockpit consisted of a comfortable leather seat with two arm rests on either side that could easily be taken out of the rider choose to do so. The dashboard in front was relatively cluttered having duel strategies and different scenarios playing out on the touchscreen as well as a blue duel disk resting in its slot waiting to be used. The final addition was an overhead piece covering the rider's head from injury.

As Jace rode up the crowd quickly made room for him to pull alongside as the rider on the other runner rose his visor on his red helmet to allow everything but his hair to be seen. The man had crimson eyes that was as though could pierce through anything as he smirked to himself. "Well, well, well. You made it with…" he stopped to look at his imaginary watch "0 seconds to spare."

"Yeah, it was a hassle." Jace started off seriously before putting a smile on his face. "Thank you for waiting, Sam."

Giving him a thumbs up Sam nodded and excitedly said to his friend. "Are you ready for our rematch?"

"As I'll ever be." Jace said back. Just then a man with dark blue hair from the crowd went in between the two acting as an MC.

"Alright you two, I want a clean duel. No bumping, crashing, or smart-assing. I assume you two know the rules of turbo dueling? All spell cards other "Speed Spell" cards can be used but if you do not use "Speed Spell" cards you will take 2000 damage. All spell cards require a certain amount of speed counters to activate and speed counters can be gained by two ways, one is every standby phase of each turn, or a card that can gain counters. Do you guys understand?" the man said looking between the duelists.

"Shut yer trap, Jerry. We know what we are doing." Sam said earning himself a snicker and a nod from Jace beside them.

With a smirk Jerry raised his arm about to do the countdown for the start. "On your mark…" he started.

"Jace, I know I'm going to beat you this time. You can go first." Sam said with the two revving their engines loudly in preparation.

"Are you sure?" Jace replied concerned that he would get first turn advantage.

Sam only nodded with a smirk as he lowered his visor and having it instantly darken. "Get set…"

Smoke started to appear from the wheels spinning against the pavement in preparation for the duel. The crowd on hand was small but excited to watch as Jerry waved his arm and yelling. "Go!"

With a flash the two were off speeding their way onto the track with the side guard opening for them and quickly closing behind. The dashboards of the two runners lit up simultaneously each displaying a picture of themselves showing Jace's trademark spikey hair and blue eyes. A voice rang out automatically, "Duel Mode engaged. Speed World 3 activated" as both players life points went to 4000 and each drew five cards from their decks and placed them into the holders next to them.

"Duel!" they both yelled as their runners hummed with Jace passing Sam to take the lead.

Back at the crowd a woman ran up to them clearly out of breath. After panting several times she finally said "Did I miss anything?" she said lifting her head to let her brown hair fall behind her.

Jerry turned around to meet her. "Ah, Jenny glad you could make it. No, you haven't missed anything." He said offering her his own duel disk that doubled as a television having a live display of the duel from above.

"How many times have they dueled?" Jenny asked grabbing hold of the disk.

"This is their 20th time." He replied lowering his head.

"Each with Jace being the winner." Someone else called out ahead of them.

"Poor Sam, so determined to beat his friend." Another said to her friend next to them.

Jerry shook his head getting off the topic. "But enough about that. I don't mean to be all stereotypical and awkwardly talk about the weather but it's the middle of July and its 50 degrees. That ain't right."

"Yeah, it really is weird. It's been a week and the temperature is getting colder and colder. Even the weathermen can't explain it." She replied with taking a look up to the sunny sky before looking back down at the duel. "Oh look, Jace is starting his turn."

Jace: LP- 4000 Sam: LP- 4000

"It's my turn, Draw!" Jace yelled out drawing the top card of his deck and smiling as a result (SC: 0 – 1). "I summon the monster 'Max Warrior' in attack mode." He said as an armored warrior appeared flashing his silver armor on his shoulders and chest he spun his staff around himself and rode alongside Jace ready for battle.

Max Warrior Attribute: Wind

Level 4

1800 ATK 800 DEF

"I set one card facedown and end my turn." He finished as the card backing appeared on the field next to his runner only to disappear a second later.

Jace: LP- 4000 Sam: LP- 4000

"My turn then, Draw!" Sam said smirking at his new hand (SC: 1 – 2). "Here I come, Jace. I summon '**Honored Knight - Leonidas'** in attack mode." He started off as a new monster appeared with a flash of light sporting his red helmet and golden armor. Much like Max Warrior did Leonidas spun his spear around him and landed alongside Sam's runner.

**Honored Knight - Leonidas** Attribute: Earth

Level 4

1600 ATK 300 DEF

"It's now that his effect activates, when this guy is normal summoned I can target one monster you control and lower its attack by 500 points." Sam called out to Jace's dismay.

"Say what?!" he called back as Sam's monster gathered energy into his spear and let it loose towards Max Warrior who fell slightly limp having his attack drained (Max Warrior ATK: 1800 – 1300).

"Battle! Leonidas, attack his Max Warrior now!" Sam yelled out as his monster obeyed and rushed forward to the injured monster and raised his spear and stabbed him making the defeated monster shatter to pieces. Jace swerved due to the blow to his life points slightly making him fall behind Sam as he took the lead going past several twists and turns along the way (Jace: LP- 4000 – 3700).

"That was a good one Sam but I have this, the trap card 'Max Back'. This card activates when a "Max" monster I control is destroyed by battle, and with it I can special summon it back in attack mode." He called out smirking as he did. The card flipped itself face up and flashed making the destroyed 'Max Warrior' come back to fight by his summoner's side once more.

"Humph. Not too shabby but you forgot that I have this, the quick-play spell card, '**Speed Spell – Vortex Summon**!' I can activate this card when a monster I control destroys another by battle, by giving up 2 speed counters I can special summon another monster from my hand equal to the level of the monster that was destroyed."(SC: 2 – 0)

"What?" Jace called out forgetting that this was his trump card on many of their past duels.

"Since your Max Warrior was a level four I special summon the monster, '**Honored Knight - Lancelot**' to the field in attack mode." Sam said ecstatically as a portal appeared to his right and out came a knight covered in silver armor and a purple headdress. Long blonde hair streamed behind the monster as he flew alongside his summoner waiting for orders.

**Honored Knight - Lancelot** Attribute: Earth

Level 4

1800 ATK 1300 DEF

"Perfect! Now Lancelot, attack his Max Warrior!" Sam called out as the knight understood and rushed the bulky gray warrior with his sword drawn.

With shock on his face Jace looked at his friend not believing he just ordered both of their monsters to their doom. "But both monsters have the same attack what gives?!"

With a sly grin Sam then explained. "When Lancelot attacks an opponent's monster he gains 800 attack until the end of the damage step at the cost of sending him to the grave during my end phase. So, Lancelot continue your attack!" he called out as the knight made a spin in the air making his sword appear like a drill and pierced the opposing monster and shattering it to pieces (Jace: LP- 3700 – 2900).

"Don't think I'm done yet! I move into my main phase 2 and overlay my two level 4 monsters! With these monsters I create the overlay network, XYZ Summon! Come from the heralding light of the sky, rise and protect the innocent! **Honored Knight - Arthur**!" he yelled out as his two monsters turned into brown streams of light and entered a newly opened red spiraled portal that appeared in front of them as the two runners raced past. With an explosion of glorious colors a new monster took their place embroidered in golden armor that shimmered in the sunlight, his flowing brown hair streamed behind his head as he carried a heavily modified lance that was covered in assorted jewels ranging from emeralds to diamonds and sapphires.

**Honored Knight - Arthur** Attribute: Earth

Rank 4

1500 ATK 1500 DEF

Meanwhile at the on ramp where the duel started the people were talking amongst themselves about the duel while Jenny looked confused for a second. "What is that monster?" she asked curiously.

"Ah, that. It's a new addition to Sam's deck. It's an XYZ monster. Its summoned when you place two monster with the same level over each other and the XYZ monster itself over those, creating what is called the overlay network as Sam said earlier." Jerry responded with kindly pulling up a demonstration for her on his screen.

As she shook her head in understanding they resumed their attention to the duel as Sam continued his turn. "Arthur has a very special effect, one in which I activate now! By detaching an XYZ material I can turn my main phase into another battle phase!" he called out as the new monster stabbed an orbiting material around him and he kneeled and closed his eyes almost in prayer.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Jace called out as Sam's grin got even bigger.

"I mean it! Arthur attack Jace directly!" he ordered as the knight shot his eyes open and rushed towards Jace with incredible speed leaving streaks behind him wherever he went. With a slash of his lance Jace's life points were brought down to only 1500 as his runner swiveled from the damage allowing Sam to pass him (Jace: LP- 2900 – 1400).

"How did you like that, bro?" Sam said prideful in his accomplishment. "I told you I would win this duel."

Getting his runner back in order Jace sped up and called back. "Yes, I did like it. You almost had me there. But you forgot one thing."

With a quizzical look on his face Sam said back, "What do you mean?"

Jace: LP- 1400 Sam: LP- 4000

Forming a grin of his own Jace quoted one of his favorite heroes from the past, "The duel isn't over until the last card is played. My turn, Draw!" he called out drawing the top card from his deck and immediately summoning it (SC: 2 – 3). "I summon the tuner monster, **Max Servant** from my hand." Immediately after saying this, a new monster with a brown robe and a bulky and gray covered armor underneath very similar to the previous Max Warrior's armor appeared spinning above his summoner before flying next to him.

**Max Servant** Attribute: Earth

Level 2

500 ATK 100 DEF

"I now activate this guy's special ability. When this card is summoned and he's all by himself I can special summon a Max monster from my graveyard to accompany him. So, welcome back Max Warrior!" Jace said much to Sam's dismay as he knew what was coming as the gray monster appeared out of a dark portal on Jace's right side kneeling place with his staff in front of him indicating he was in defense mode.

"I now tune my Level 2 **Max Servant** with my Level 4 Max Warrior! From the very Earth that sustains us arises a powerful protector of the land. Here my call and cast all evil away! Synchro Summon! Appear, Weathered Warrior!" As Jace was doing his summoning chant Max Servant turned into 2 green rings while the Warrior became 4 balls of light. When the two collided with the balls of light in the center, a new monster was created with a fantastic explosion of light revealing it to be a warrior with cyan armor that was scratched and worn in numerous places, mainly his chest and leg pieces. Wearing an eye patch that went over his left eye the monster hovered above Jace waiting for battle.

**Weathered Warrior** Attribute: Wind

Level 6

2400 ATK 1450 DEF

"I now activate the equip speed spell card, 'Golden Gauntlets' to **Weathered Warrior**. When this card is equipped to a monster that monster gains 800 attack." Jace said slapping the card on his disk as a pair of appropriately named gauntlets appeared and attached themselves to the warrior's fists.

With a worried look on his face, Sam grimaced at the monster knowing that it was well above the attack strength of his own. "You won't beat me this turn though, you may have the attack advantage but you don't have the life point!" he called to his friend pointing out the obvious.

"We will see about that. **Weathered Warrior** attack his Arthur now!" Jace said pointing his index finger towards the attack target who raised his lance in defense. As the warrior lunged forward with a grunt he punched the knight with his new gauntlets and shattered the monster to pieces making Sam's runner swivel in the process but quickly stabilized itself (Sam: LP- 4000 – 2300).

"I now activate the other effect of Golden Gauntlet's, by removing 3 speed counters and sending this card to the graveyard I can have a monster I control attack once again!" Jace said triumphantly as the gauntlets disappeared from his fists as he lunged once again towards Sam.

Shocked at the comeback his friend had made he prepared himself for the impact and once the monster made contact, his runner immediately shut down with a cloud of smoke as his life point indicator went to 0.

Back at the starting point everyone cheered for Jace's victory. Some leaving automatically talking about the next rematch allowing Jenny and Jerry as the only ones left. "Do you think Sam is upset?" she asked him looking up at the much taller man.

"Nah, he's a strong guy. After so many times his determination to win takes over and that's why he improves himself with each duel getting closer and closer to victory, he eventually will." The man responded as she nodded in agreement before she motioned for them to leave as well hoping to catch up with the friends later.

On the track Jace pulled up to the shutdown runner and parked alongside it. Taking off his helmet Jace allowed his spikey hair to fall into its proper place as he walked up alongside his friend.

"Damn, I was so close." He said hitting his leg in frustration.

"You get closer and closer each time all you need to do is to keep at it, ok? No matter what the circumstances, giving up on what you dream about is worse than losing, so promise me one thing Sam." He said gently having his friend take off his helmet allowing his messy hair to be revealed as he looked up curiously.

"When we duel next. Go all out, don't hold back because if you do that you can accomplish anything." He said with his trademark smile.

For some reason his friend's smile was contagious, whenever he did it everyone in the room caught it and did it themselves. With his smile infecting him Sam did his own and said to Jace. "Your right, next time I will."

Nodding in response Jace put out his hand in the shape of a fist indicating their own way of agreement, a way that Sam gladly accepted and reciprocated.

Suddenly, the Earth began to shake beneath them rocking the bridge they were on violently making the boys stumble to each side trying to maintain their balance. "What is going on?" Sam yelled out.

"Earthquake. And a big one at that!" Jace replied back yelling over the sound of Jace's runner topple over with a giant 'thunk.' After several seconds of the water beneath them shaking violently creating waves that crashed against the support beams for the bridge as well as the structural integrity of the bridge itself being put into question, the earthquake ended as quickly as it started leaving the boys dazed and confused.

"You alright?" were the first words out of Jace's mouth as he stood up after being knocked to the ground and went to pick up his runner off the ground as well.

"Yeah I think so. How about you?" he said shaking his head after somehow managing to stay balanced on his runner without it or himself falling off.

"Fine. That was strange, we never get earthquakes here." He replied back scratching his head at the anomaly.

"Yeah that's true but maybe…. Hey what's that?" he said having his voice instantly go from concerned to stunned as he pointed behind Jace.

Looking to where his friend was pointing Jace too was shocked at seeing what he was talking about. What was behind him possibly 20 yards away was a giant rock in the shape of an arrowhead. "That wasn't there before was it?" Sam asked even though he knew the answer.

"No… No it wasn't." Jace said quickly as he started walking towards it slowly allowing each footfall echo in Sam's mind.

"What are you doing? We don't know what that thing is!"

"It's just a rock, plus I want to see how it got here, there aren't anyway impact craters, so it didn't land here." Jace replied back in an effort to calm his friend down when on the inside he too was nervous. After all rocks just don't APPEAR from nowhere.

Upon reach his destination the first thing that he noticed was the incredibly smooth complexion that the rock gave off. Its ability to shine light off of it was uncharacteristic to say the least. Its height was also remarkable being at least twice the size of a normal human, easily towering over the man. But upon closer inspection he noticed that there was a small slit right in the center facing him. Leaning in closer he noticed an inscription just above it.

"_To the one who takes this role, shall know infinite possibilities_." He read out loud perplexed at what it meant. As he looked closer at the slit he noticed the outside rim of something he recognized. Reaching in and pulling out the object his suspicions were confirmed to be true revealing he was holding a Duel Monster's card.

Running up to meet him Sam stopped and looked at what he was holding. "Is that a card?"

Turning to face him he replied with "Yeah it was inside that rock. In a small slit that had an inscription above it look…" As he turned around to show the reading however to his shock and awe it was revealed that the rock was gone with no evidence that it was there at all. It just vanished.

"What the…?" Jace questioned continuing to look for the missing anomaly but ultimately failing.

"But what's up with the card?" Sam questioned bringing the conversation back to it. "It's blank. No monster, stats, or effect. Nothing."

"I don't know and I definitely don't like this whole situation one bit. Let's get out of here." Jace said slipping the blank card in his deck box and looking towards his friend who nodded in agreement as they walked back over to their runners and got on.

Just before they could leave however, a low sound was heard, getting louder and louder with each passing second. Turning around behind them to face the source of the noise showed an incoming jet black runner that was shaped like a gargoyle that with amazing speed already reached them despite the engine sounding like it was a mile away. Screeching to a halt just inches behind them the rider showed himself to be wearing a faceless white mask making Jace call out in response.

"Who are you?" he questioned making himself sound confident even despite the strange events unfolding before him.

"Jace Yuta." The man responded with a low voice that cast fear into both of the friend's minds.

"How do you know my name?" he said getting more and more nervous by the minute.

"You pose a serious threat to our organization. Prepare to fight." The man said activating his runner's duel mode with the audible voice saying, "Speed World 3 activated" and leaving Jace with more questions than answers.

"What do you mean 'organization?!" Sam yelled out in defense of his friend.

"Or do you prefer to take his place, Sam Mitchell?" the man said turning his head to face the messy haired duelist as red eyes flashed beneath his mask.

"No! You will face me and only me!" Jace said making the mysterious man turn his attention back to Jace.

"Very well." He said simply having Sam looked shocked at what his friend was getting himself into.

"What are you doing, you can't…" he started before being interrupted by Jace. "I will not allow anyone to threaten my friends like that. That is just something I believe in with all my heart and cannot stand to let go, and no matter what happens to me I will beat this guy." He replied back strongly now filled with vigor like a fire was started in his heart. Putting on his helmet and clenching the throttle he rode away from Sam leaving him in the dust.

"Jace." Sam muttered before shaking his head and putting his own helmet on to meet them. "I'm not going to just let you run away from me like that, I will be with you till the end." He whispered as he quickly caught up with the two runners. "Be safe, Jace."

The automatic voice rang out from Jace's runner "Speed World 3 activated." As each duelist drew 5 cards from their decks Jace made a promise within his mind. "I'm going to protect my friend, no matter what!"

"Duel!"

* * *

Chapter 2 – "The Faceless Man" preview

Sometimes actions speak louder than words and that is definitely what Jace intends to show as he faces off against a mysterious man wearing a faceless white mask. Who is he? Why is he after Jace? One thing is for certain however is that he has a mysterious power, one that makes a full appearance as he summons his ace monster, '**Jupiter, the Supreme God**'.

* * *

Featured Card:

**Honored Knight – Arthur**\- Rank 4 XYZ Effect Monster

2 Level 4 'Honored Knight' monsters

During your Main Phase 2, if you took no battle damage during this turn's Battle Phase: You can detach 1 XYZ Material from this card and with it conduct your Battle Phase once again this turn. If you do, only 1 monster you control can attack during that Battle Phase. The effect of '**Honored Knight – Arthur**' can only be used once per turn, and only once per turn.

* * *

Pvtpatton speaks:

Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed the first installment to Millennium Monsters. I also would like to say that this will be an ongoing series alongside New Generations. Man it feels weird doing this on Sunday night instead of Tuesday but oh well. Thank you all for reading and I will see you all on Wednesday. Bye!


	3. Chapter 2- The Faceless Man

**I do not own anything "Yu-Gi-Oh" related. The characters, cards, and settings described in this piece of fanfiction all belong to their rightful owners. All cards in bold however do belong to me, mainly because they are custom made cards I created. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Duel!" the pair of Jace and the masked man yelled out speeding down the bridge entering the city. As Sam looked on in the back he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with this man. Suddenly appearing from nowhere and threatening a harmless guy. It just didn't make any sense. However in his mind he as well as his friend always had the firm belief that when you duel someone you learn more about them than they even know and so hopefully they can learn just who this man is.

Jace: LP- 4000 Masked Man: LP- 4000

Jace SC 1 Masked Man SC 1

"Since you challenged me I will take the first turn, Draw!" Jace yelled out drawing the top card from his deck and immediately placing it on the dashboard below him. "I summon the monster, **Max Soldier**, to the field in attack mode." He called as a gray masked humanoid wearing a desert camo combat armor appeared through a dark portal on Jace's left side. Doing a flip in the air he began flying above his summoner readying his assault rifle for action.

**Max Soldier** Attribute: Earth

Level 4

1600 ATK 300 DEF

"I now activate the equip card, '**Speed Spell – Wolf Claws**!'" Jace then said as the spell appeared on the field and flashed. "While equipped to a monster on my field that monster cannot be destroyed by battle once per turn." Jace said as the spell card turned into two gauntlets with three razor sharp claws attached to each. Floating their way over to Max Soldier who immediately slung his rifle over his shoulder as the gauntlets made its home attached the hands of the monster.

"The fun is just getting started because Max Soldier's effect activates, once per turn I can inflict half of this guy's current attack in damage. Since his current attack is only 1600 that means 800 damage is coming your way!" He said triumphantly as the soldier took the liberty to show off his new play things and swarmed the duelist ahead of him running as fast as he could.

Not even showing any form of shock or distress, the masked man remained silent as he has been this entire turn as Max Soldier swiped his runner making his power known (Masked Man LP 4000 – 3200). Jace himself thought that this was an excellent way of proving that he was true to his word that he would win but without even a single utterance from the masked man Jace only grabbed one card from his hand and said, "I set one card facedown and end my turn there."

Jace: LP- 4000 Masked Man: LP- 3200

Jace SC 2 Masked Man SC 2

"My turn, Draw!" the masked man said as loud as ever pulling the top card of his deck and immediately playing it. "I summon '**Plutus of the High Deity'** in attack mode." He said calmly as a fair skin colored man appeared out of a portal on the man's right side. Wearing golden armor that sparkled as he did a flip in the air. But what really stood out the most was that he was wearing a black blind fold across his eyes as well as wings on his back. Flying above his summoner the monster held out his scale with golden coins on both sides.

**Plutus of the High Deity** Attribute: Light

Level 4

1800 ATK 0 DEF

"**High Deity**? I've never even heard of those before." Jace called out as he watched the monster appear in a spectacular fashion.

"They are powerful series of monsters that no one has yet to stand up against and live to tell the tale." The Masked Man said back ominously leaving Jace with more questions than answers.

"What do you mean by 'live to tell the tale'? You're talking nonsense!"

"We will see about that." The man said smiling underneath his mask. "Allow me to tell you about **Plutus**. In ancient times he was the god of wealth to the Greeks. However he was blinded by Zeus so that he could distribute wealth easily and without discrimination. Which is where his effect comes into play. I activate Plutus' effect once per turn I can raise my opponent's life points by 1000." The man said as the monster above grabbed a couple coins from his scale and tossed them to Jace giving him 5000 life points.

"Why is he giving Jace life points?" Sam questioned looking on seeing this development.

Getting serious Jace said "There has to be a catch if he's talking these monsters up so much they must have another devastating effect.

The Masked Man chuckled to himself before talking again. "However **Plutus** is crippled and his legs under his armor are not like they used to be which is why he takes his time entering situations as well as wings signifying that money leaves quicker than it arrives. However, one day **Plutus** was given sight and then used his power to determine who was worthy of his gift creating havoc."

"Why am I receiving a history lesson? What does this all mean?" Jace called out as the Masked Man shook his head.

"You are not worthy to know. When **Plutus** gives you life points his ATK is increased by the same amount!" he yelled out as the monster above him removed his blindfold revealing red serpent like eyes that filled anyone who looked at them with dread. Jace was no exception. As the monster flew towards Jace he was filled with a certain sense of panic which only grew as **Plutus** was only inches from his face peering into him and his soul (**Plutus** ATK 1800 – 2800).

Jace's breathing turned from stuttered to raspy as **Plutus** leaned closer and whispered into his ear. "Not worthy." As quick as he came in the monster leaned back until the Masked Man finally gave the order.

"Plutus, attack his Soldier now!" he commanded as the monster now leaving Jace's view turned to face his monster only a couple yards away. Quickly grabbing some more coins from his scale he held them as his hand grew red hot. Upon opening it was revealed that he had actually smelted the coins down to red hot metal ore which he quickly threw at the monster. Unable to guard against the ore Max Soldier was quickly covered in it as it burned through his clothes and armor.

Regaining his wits Jace called out. "You forget that **Wolf Claws** prevents his destruction in battle once per turn meaning he stays right where he is."

"But you still take the damage!" the Man called back as the ore dissipated away leaving holes in his attire as the soldier struggled to regain his breath. "Despite having gained life points before you now have less than what you started with. Thus is the story of money and this world. I end my turn with that."

"Jace you alright?!" Sam called from the back hoping his friend was alright.

"Yeah, never better." He replied back even though he was everything but. "_Something's not right. That monster, Plutus, I felt his breath… the fear from looking into those eyes. All of the things I should never feel from a hologram. This man… I can't give up. I have to protect Sam if it's the last thing I do_." Jace thought to himself now determined and full of resolve as the turn was passed back to him.

Jace: LP- 3800 Masked Man: LP- 3200

Jace SC 3 Masked Man SC 3

"It's my turn. Draw!" Jace yelled out with the backing facing him still. "_Please deck you haven't let me down before_." He pleaded as he slowly turned the backing until the monster's image was revealed. "Yes! I summon the monster, **Block Striker**, in attack mode!" he called out happily as a new monster which started out with several different building blocks for a body with arms and legs sprouting from him. Assembling himself together the monster opened its cartoonish eyes and did a spin in the air before continuing on following Jace on his runner.

**Block Striker** Attribute: Dark

Level 2

0 ATK 0 DEF

"What can a monster with 0 ATK and DEF do?" the man asked muffled by his mask. "Unless…" he said whose thoughts were confirmed by Jace's answer.

"That's right because Block Striker is also a tuner monster! And with it I tune my level 4 Max Soldier and level 2 Block Striker! From the burning lands of war stands the herald of peace and closure of battles. Fight, one more time! Synchro Summon! **Battleborn Knight**!" As Jace did his summoning chant, Block Striker disassembled himself and turned into 2 green rings while the Soldier lifted himself into the air and transformed into 4 orbs of light. When the two crossed a huge explosion of light ensued blinding the man and Sam, when the light dissipated however what was left was a new monster with a lance in his right arm clanking against his silver armor that encompassed his entire body. On his left breast plate there was numerous awards and ribbons showing his accomplishments in battle. Letting his unarmored head to move from side to side to allow his blonde hair some freedom he swiftly made his way beside Jace awaiting further orders.

**Battleborn** **Knight ** Attribute: Light

Level 6

2200 ATK 1100 DEF

"It's now that **Battleborn Knight's** effect activates. Once per turn, I can target a monster my opponent controls and **Battleborn Knight** gains attack equal to half of that monster's original attack." He explained as the knight outstretched his lance towards the opposing monster who only glared back as he started emanating light that streamed towards **Battleborn's** lance making it glow brightly (**Battleborn** Knight ATK 2200 – 3100). "Now my knight is more powerful than your Deity." He called out not getting a response in return. "**Battleborn** **Knight** attack **Plutus** now!" Jace then yelled out pointing his index finger towards the deity.

Following his order, **Battleborn** did as he was told and swiftly rushed the monster with his lance outstretched. Unable to block the attack **Plutus** was pierced and shattered into pieces leaving the masked man open for a direct attack.

"Good job, Jace you showed him not to mess with." Sam called out from behind them as they turned a corner heading further and further into the streets of the city.

"I end my turn with that." Jace said solemnly noticing that something was up. "The man didn't react at all to his monster being destroyed. What is up with this guy?" he questioned in his head.

"Jupiter." The masked man called back.

"Pardon?" Jace said not knowing how to respond to the single word response.

"You can call me Jupiter. In all of the opponents I have faced none have lasted this long. And so as a token of achievement I told you the name of the person who you are facing. It will be the last one you will ever hear." He said lowering his voice for the final sentence sounding as sinister as he could and nailing it perfectly.

"Is that a challenge?" Jace replied back sarcastically.

Jace: LP- 3800 Jupiter: LP- 2900

Jace SC 4 Jupiter SC 4

"It's a fact. Draw!" Jupiter called out as he placed the card he just drew into the holder and pressed a button on his dashboard. "I activate the facedown continuous trap **High Deities Power**! When I don't control any monsters, during either players turn, I can special summon a **Deity** monster from my hand and one from my graveyard."

Jace and Sam's face both went to shock at the realization of the full effect. "What?! But that means that…" Jace began to say before he was cut off.

"That you won't be able to attack me directly. Now, I summon **Gaia of the High Deity **from my hand and **Plutus of the High Deity** from my graveyard." Jupiter said as the familiar monster arrived with his blindfold back on but a new monster joining him on the left a female covered in what appears to be wood bark covering her body that wasn't in a flowing white robe with a plant sprouting from her head. With both Deity monsters on the field Jace began to feel a sinking feeling much due to the fact of not knowing how powerful the other monster was.

"Let me guess there is a history lesson behind Gaia as well?" Jace responded with sarcastically.

Not even budging at his sarcasm, Jupiter continued on. "In ancient times, Gaia was the mother of everything known to this world and gave birth to the most powerful being known the man. And so she will again." He said lowering his voice again at the last sentence.

"What are you talking about? Give birth to who?" Jace questioned as confused as ever as Jupiter smirked underneath his mask.

"I now tune my level 4 Plutus with my level 4 Gaia!" Jupiter then shouted surprising Jace and Sam even more.

"He's a Synchro user too?!" they both managed to say at the same time. As both monsters turned into 4 golden rings and 4 golden orbs respectively lifting themselves high up in the air past the clouds and out of sight.

"From the heavens above to the Earth below only one true god reigns above all others. While passing judgment on the living and damning the dead he will bring a new world order. Synchro Summon! Appear now, my avatar! **The Supreme Deity, Jupiter**!" Jupiter yelled out as a brilliant flash of colors erupted from the sky opening a rift in the clouds and descending down on them was the god that he was talking about have a thick white beard and shiny golden armor attached to his body he emanated a constant glow that lit up the entire field as well as the track ahead of them. His weapon was a staff that he carried with his left hand and with a wave of his right hand appeared a giant eagle that followed him and landed on his right shoulder. Easily being as tall as a two story house, this was the biggest monster on the field by a mile. Then just as he reached Jupiter the god smashed his staff against the ground summoning lightning to it as if it was a lightning rod making it appear as though he was holding lightning.

**The Supreme Deity, Jupiter **Attribute: Light

Level 8

3000 ATK 2500 DEF

"What on Earth is that monster? What is going on here?" Jace said worried as he looked on as the spectacular monster stared down on him like a hawk with his prey.

"This is the end of the line for you, Jace Yuta." Jupiter said as his avatar let a lightning bolt fly up from his staff into the sky lighting it up and come back down with a tremendous crash just in front of Jace signaling his full appearance to the field and all of the devastation that is yet to come.

* * *

Chapter 3- "The Supreme Deity, Jupiter" preview

Having just summoned his ace monster or rather his "avatar" Jupiter begins his assault against Jace. Unleashing its devastating effect on Jace, it puts him to his limit not only physically but mentally as well. Will he be able to combat this new power?

* * *

Featured Card:

**Battleborn Knight**\- Level 6 Synchro Effect Monster

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

Once per turn, you can target 1 Monster your opponent controls; this card gain ATK equal to half of the original of the targeted Monster until the End Phase.

* * *

Pvtpatton speaks:

Welcome to the 2nd chapter. I'm glad you made down here. I don't know if you happened to notice (or know your history) but when Jupiter talks about the origins of each of his High Deity's, they are the actual origin stories used for each God. Just as a nod to each of the great story tellers from back in the day. Anywho I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and I will see you all next time. Bye!


End file.
